


Brooke's Inferno

by Lexys23



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: After finding out about Peyton and Lucas, Brooke loses herself in the nine circles of hell. Can she find herself again?





	1. The First Circle

**Author's Note:**

> This story is Brooke-centric. It's set in season 1. After finding out about Peyton and Lucas. In this story, Lucas is not going to end up with Brooke. He's not going to fall for Brooke, to save her like he does Peyton. In this story, Haley and Brooke aren't really friends. They talk, but they aren't as close as Haley and Peyton. The rest is pretty much self-explanatory. I don't think there will be Brooke romance, but maybe there will. Julian or Chase. I haven't decided yet. (You can vote). Rachel is not in this. Mouth and Brooke aren't really friends yet, no Boy Toy Auction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are nine circles of hell. The first circle is Limbo, a region on the edge of hell for those who are not saved even though they did not sin.

Brooke sat on the bleachers at the river court. She just stared at nothing, at the ground in front of her. She had just found out her boyfriend  _and_  her best friend were hooking up behind her back. She was losing them. One was the only person who knew her. The only person who had been in her life for some time.

Peyton Sawyer had just screwed her over, but she wasn't all to blame. Brooke should have known better. She should have known there was something there, and Brooke was just something that came in between them. She was at fault, and this was her punishment.

**ONE TREE HILL**

Brooke sat on a table, watching people pass by. The people came with their friends, with their significant others. Brooke had none. She didn't have any real friends. The only friend she had saw Peyton, and with her came Nathan, Jake, and Lucas. With Lucas came Haley and Mouth. And without Peyton, she had no one.

Closing her eyes, she knew what she had to do. She walked up to Peyton, and asked to talk to her. Peyton excused herself from Nathan and Haley, and followed Brooke to the restroom. She looked at her best friend, not sure what was happening, what was going to happen. All she knew was that Brooke wanted to see her. She wanted to talk to her, and that could end in many different ways.

"I forgive you," Brooke whispered, her voice slightly broken. She made no movement to look at Peyton, which confused the blond.

"Wh-what?" Peyton asked, in shock. She expected Brooke to make her grovel for forgiveness. Peyton knew if the roles were reversed, that was what she would do. She would make Brooke feel the guilt.

"It's okay. What you did with Lucas. It was my fault, you know? I was the one who was dumb enough to think someone would care about me in that way. I'm just Brooke Davis, Tree Hill Slut. Lucas, or anyone else wouldn't want that. They 're just around to  _fuck_. So I forgive you Peyton. And I' m sorry for getting in between you and Lucas. I shouldn't have done that. Hope you two love each other. And I won't come in between you too again," Brooke told her friend, before walking out to the restroom, leaving Peyton alone.

Peyton stood there, confused. She didn't not expect their small conversation to head in that direction.

Peyton exited the restroom and bumped into Lucas. She smiled at him, and him at her. They talked, and they kissed. Brooke stood at the end of the hall, watching them unite. She smiled, and walked away. She knew she had to do it.

'People Always Leave' was Peyton's motto. But for Peyton, if they could, they would come back. Once someone left Brooke, she had to fight to bring them back, or they just wouldn't come back. That is what she needed.

Haley stood near her, watching Brooke Davis walk away from a kissing Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott. She wondered what was going on in the head cheerleader's head. She wondered what caused her to look so broken. She was about to follow, but her boyfriend walk up to her and gave her a hug.

"What's going on in your head?" Nathan asked her, as he kissed her head.

"Do you know what's going on with Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas?"

Nathan looked up, to see Lucas and Peyton walk to them, wrapped in each other's hands. "No, but we're going to find out."

Peyton then told the couple about how Brooke forgave Peyton and Lucas for going behind her back. How Brooke told Peyton to go out with Lucas, cause it made her happy.

Peyton then asked to talk to Haley alone, and told her about how broken Brooke sounded, about what she told Peyton before telling her to go out with Lucas, about her worries about Brooke.

Haley told her not to worry. That Brooke was strong, and she couldn't be broken. Haley had never seen Lucas so happy, and didn't want to ruin that. She said she would check on Brooke, and tell Peyton what she found out.

Peyton thanked her, and both went to their boyfriends.

**ONE TREE HILL**

Brooke watched the four friends eat lunch together. She had her lunch at hand, but wasn't hungry. She sighed, and walked passed a trashcan, tossing her lunch into it. She wasn't going to bother the four friends. She decided to head out, to go home. She didn't want to have her heart broken, watching Lucas and Peyton, to see them with Haley and Nathan, to see them with real friends. She just wanted to lie in her bed, and die. She didn't have the energy to do anything, to feel anything.

She thought about the numb feeling she had when she went out: the void that went away when she had someone with her. To have someone be there for her. She decided that enough is enough. She couldn't stay in her room. She had to do something. She got up and left her house. She went to the nearest bar, and looked for someone, anyone. She found a drunken guy, and hung around him. After the guy asked her for sex, she accepted, and went with him to his car. She then slept with him.

She filled the void, and went home, hoping that it would be enough to last her some time. She walked into the dark house, to her lonely room. She looked at her computer, at the Peyton's website. She saw the four friends hanging around in the room, and just like that, the void was back. She was empty again, as her heart broke as she watched the four laugh and talk, as she stood in her room, in her house all alone.


	2. The Second Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here are nine circles of hell. The first circle is Limbo. The second circle is lust, carnal sinners who subordinate reason to desire.

Brooke woke up, feeling warm. She sat up, and found two guys sleeping next to her. She got out of bed, got her clothes, and left the house. She drove home and got changed. She had not remembered the night before. She had not remembered the last few nights. She hadn't gone to school in days. The only place she went to was the bar, to pick up guys. She slept with who ever, as long as the void was filled. She would then sleep it off.

Brooke sat at her desk in her house. She thought about what she had and what she didn't have. She didn't have real parents, she just had people who threw money at her and left her. She thought about what her parents knew about her, what they really knew. Did they know that she was captain of the Ravens? Did they know that she just had her heart ripped out of her chest? Did they know she didn't have anyone to trust? They probably thought she was going to marry someone rich, and live off their money.

Brooke got her bag and walked out of the room. She walked to school, not wanting to drive. She wasn't feeling that well.

Soon, she arrived to Tree Hill, and stared at the school. She saw the people around her, not sure what to do about that. She saw Peyton with their, no her friends. Peyton waved her over, with a smile on her face.

Brooke sighed and walked over to them, throwing a fake smile on her face. She greeted the group, but stayed silent. Haley walked up to her, and gave her a smile.

"Hey Tigger," Haley greeted, sitting next to her.

Brooke looked up at her and smiled. "Hey Tutor Girl," she responded in the cheeriest voice she could muster.

"We haven't see you around, where have you been?" the tutor questioned, curious about the cheerleader's disappearance.

"Around," was all Brooke said. The bell rang, and she left. Haley watched her leave, her worry growing. Brooke didn't have the same energy; it was as if she was beaten. As if she had nothing left. Haley sighed, as she followed Nathan to her first class.

**ONE TREE HILL**

" _You got with her?_ " he heard someone ask. He ignored it, not caring about what juvenile boys were talking about.

" _Yeah, I hear she will sleep with anyone,_ " the guy's friend responded, smugly.

" _So I can get a shot with her?_ "

" _Yeah, Blue Post. Get her drunk enough. Soon, you'll have Brooke Davis on your bed,_ " was the last thing he heard before he stood up. He frowned, not liking what he was hearing.

He left the classroom, and bumped into the person he wanted to talk to. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"What do you want?" Brooke snapped, as she glared at him.

"Is it true?" he questioned, anger seeping in his voice.

"Is what true?"

"You, being a slut. Are you sleeping with anything with a pulse?"

Brooke didn't answer. She just stared at him, in shock of what he just heard.

" _Fuck you_  Lucas," she snarled.

She walked away.

Lucas groaned, having said the wrong thing. He didn't know why he said it; it just hurt him when he heard what the guys were saying. He followed her, and caught up to her.

"Brooke, stop please. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I said that," he told her. He pulled her close and hugged her. "I didn't mean to say that. I care about you."

Brooke didn't answer. She didn't hug him back. She was still hurt about what he had just said.

"I'm sorry Brooke, but I'm worried about you," he whispered into her ear. People passed by, and stared. Nathan, Haley, and Peyton were watching, worry in their faces.

"I'm fine," she answered, looking away. She looked around but kept her eyes away from the blond boy in front of her.

"Look, Hales, Nate, Peyt, and I are meeting up at the River Court, want to join us?" Lucas asked, hoping that she would say yes.

"I-I have to study," she responded, as she walked away from Lucas, from the boy who broke her heart.

Lucas just watched her leave, not sure what else to say to help her. His friends walked up to him, wanting to know what had happened. They wanted to know if she was going to meet up with them. He told them that she wanted to study, and that he hoped she would meet up with them. He also told them about what he had just heard, about what she had been doing.

"That's how she has always dealt with things; alcohol and boys. She lost her virginity when her parents told her that they were going on a vacation, on her birthday. They forgot her birthday," Peyton explained, frowning at the memory.

Brooke arrived at her house at midnight. Her birthday was over. She was wasted, and her clothes where put on wrong. She told Peyton that she slept with someone, and the next morning, she didn't even remember.

Haley frowned after seeing the other girl in a new light. She always thought of Brooke as just a party girl, a girl that just loved sex, but know she saw her as someone who used sex to feel wanted, to feel wanted, but was left feeling used. She thought of how to help her see that there was more to it.

She wanted to help Brooke to find her potential in life, to find other ways to feel the feeling of want. To show her that she has people in her sides. She saw what the Brooke and Peyton thing was doing to her, and she wondered whose side she would have picked if she were to pick sides. She knew Brooke needed people. Ad she saw going to give her that. Her, Nathan, Peyton, Lucas, Mouth, and their friends were going to do that.


End file.
